


NSFW Drabbles

by ToxicShipper



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabbles, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Nesting, One Shot Collection, Rimming, Scenting, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, there will probably be more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: Literally just a bunch of drabbles/one-shots of my favorite gay pairings. Most are NSFW so beware.
Relationships: Fabrizio De Rossi/Tommy Ryan, Jack Dawson & Fabrizio De Rossi, Jack Dawson/Caledon Hockley, Jack Dawson/Tommy Ryan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Don't Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuugaGouram2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuugaGouram2000/gifts).



> Drabble 1: Jack/Fabrizio college roommates AU <3

Jack and Fabrizio stumbled into their box of a dorm room. The door clicked shut behind them, leaving them in complete darkness except for the moonlight streaming in between the window curtains. 

It had been another long night (and day) of spring break partying. They’d both been milling about in the early summer heat in nothing but swim trunks, their tanned bodies dancing and grinding against each other as well as other students in backyards and crowded fraternity living rooms. They’d both consumed more than their fair share of alcohol, and now that it was late and the parties were ending they wanted to be alone together. 

The two of them had only been roommates for a few months, since they both transferred to the university in Paris from study abroad programs. After this semester they’d both be heading home to different countries. Jack thought his roommate was quite attractive and adorable since the day they’d moved in, and Fabrizio had thought the same about Jack. But neither of them made a move on the other, too unsure and worried that a mistake like that would make the rest of the year awkward. They’d developed a very close friendship as well that they didn’t want to risk losing, since their entire experience together had an expiration date already. 

However, now they were drunk and horny, and after being out with the rest of the spring breakers they were both sure that the other “swung that way” too. Jack pushed Fabrizio back against the door and the two kissed passionately, cupping each other’s faces in their palms. They’d both waited so long to taste each other’s lips. Fabrizio was surprised that Jack’s mouth was even softer and sweeter than he’d imagined. He was sure the other boy’s mouth would feel good elsewhere too.

Jack, although still a virgin, was a horny drunk. He’d been grinding against Fabrizio at the parties all night, making the other man even more impatient. He usually blacked out before getting this far with anyone. It was convenient that he and Fabrizio shared the same dorm room, then. 

Jack whimpered needily as Fabrizio bit his bottom lip. His hands gripped Fabrizio’s waist, fingers on top of bare skin. Fabrizio gave Jack another long kiss, their teeth bumping together hastily. Then he pushed Jack away. “Come to bed,” he said. Jack nodded, leaning in to kiss Fabrizio’s neck. Fabrizio groaned, and then pushed Jack forward to get a head start for the bed.

Jack sat down on his bottom bunk bed and Fabrizio climbed onto his lap and straddled his waist. They continued to kiss heatedly, now frotting against each other hungrily and moaning softly into each other’s mouths.

“I want your mouth,” Fabrizio panted, pushing Jack onto his back and climbing on top of him. He gripped Jack’s blond locks and looked down at his lust-filled mate. “So pretty,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Jack’s neck. Jack moaned softly as Fabrizio sucked the pale skin on his neck hard enough to leave a hickey that would last a few days at least. 

Fabrizio wasn’t normally a top, and clearly Jack wasn’t very dominant either, but since Fabrizio was far more sober than Jack (who couldn’t hold his liquor very well) he took control. “Take your pants off and lay down,” he said, standing up so he could take his own shorts off.

Jack complied eagerly. Fabrizio climbed on top of him once again, but this time faced his semi-hard cock. He started licking and stroking Jack to get him fully hard. Jack whimpered and began rimming Fabrizio with his velvety tongue. Fabrizio groaned as Jack grabbed hold of his ass cheeks and started eating him out. He fought to keep sucking Jack off, as hard as it was to concentrate. Luckily, it didn’t take much to get Jack hard. Jack kept licking Fabrizio’s ass and handling his erect cock and Fabrizio stuck his index finger in his mouth and then worked it into Jack’s tight hole. Jack yelped.

“You like that?” Fabrizio panted, moving his finger around to find Jack’s prostate. 

“Nnngn, yes,” Jack moaned breathlessly, his toes curling. 

Fabrizio chuckled deviously. “It’s just one finger, baby,” he stretched Jack’s entrance and pushed a second finger in. Jack moaned loudly.

“So you’re a little slut, aren’t you?” he asked playfully, his voice deepening.

Jack whined in response, grabbing the pillow behind him. Fabrizio sat up so he was straddling Jack’s chest. He gave Jack’s red cock one more stroke and then moved off of him and positioned himself in between Jack’s thighs. “Do you want me to finger fuck your little boy pussy?” he asked, moving on top of Jack.

“Please,” Jack choked out. Fabrizio smiled and put his fingers over Jack’s wet lips. Jack didn’t hesitate to take them into his mouth and suck them. Fabrizio growled deep within his chest. He took his fingers out of Jack’s mouth and slipped them back into his hole. Jack threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned. 

“You’re such a _slut_ , Jack,” Fabrizio panted, reaching down to pleasure himself while he fingered Jack. “I had no idea you were so hungry for cock in your tight little ass,”

Jack moaned and squirmed. “More,” he begged. Fabrizio pushed in two more fingers. 

He whistled, “Jeez, Jack, you’re swallowing my fingers up,”

Jack grappled at the sheets. “I want…faster…” he panted.

Fabrizio obeyed Jack’s request and moved his fingers faster inside of Jack. Jack moaned and reached down to stroke his own neglected cock. Fabrizio smacked his hand away. “Did I say you could touch yourself, bitch,” he snapped.

Jack whimpered, staring up at his raven-haired lover. “But I…”

“Do you still need more?” Fabrizio asked, staring down at his four fingers stretching out Jack’s pussy. “Do you want me to fuck your little virgin hole with my cock?” 

“Mmmm, yes,” Jack moaned loudly. Fabrizio groaned, his cock twitching. 

“Are you sure?” he asked cautiously. He didn’t want Jack to regret losing his virginity tonight. 

“Yes, yes, I’m sure, just please, _please_ fuck me,” Jack begged.

Fabrizio’s breath caught in his throat and his stomach fluttered. Jack was so sexy begging for him like a pricey whore. “As you wish,” he finally said when he caught his breath again. He patted Jack’s hip and helped him flip over onto his stomach. He was also a virgin, but he’d seen enough porn to know how this worked. He pushed Jack down by the small of his back and pulled his hips up so his ass was aligned with his crotch. The moonlight illuminated the lovely curvature of Jack’s bubble but so perfectly. Fabrizio smacked Jack’s ass, eliciting a low moan from Jack. He spread Jack’s cheeks apart, revealing his puckered hole. He spit onto him and rubbed it in with his thumb. Jack was so sensitive that he moaned with every touch. 

Fabrizio pushed his thumb into Jack’s ass and leaned down to taste it for himself. Jack’s smooth skin was sweet like candy. He ripped himself away and grabbed Jack’s hips steadily. “Ready?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yes,” Jack said, his voice muffled by the bedsheets. Fabrizio reached down and pulled Jack’s hair, lifting his head off of the pillows. He wanted to hear Jack scream when he finally entered him.

Scream is exactly what Jack did. Jack screamed in pain and pleasure as Fabrizio pushed himself nearly halfway into him. “Oh _fuck_!” he gasped. “You’re so fucking tight,”

“Y-you’re so big,” Jack cried, reaching back and grabbing at Fabrizio’s hands over his hips. “I-I can’t…I don’t think I can…”

Something primal took over Fabrizio. He growled and spread Jack even farther apart so he could push himself all the way in. Jack screamed again. “It’s too big…” he whined.

“Are you surprised?” Fabrizio laughed. He was a short man, so his olympic size dong was a bit of a treat. He took a deep breath and pushed his hair off of his forehead, which was now clammy with sweat. He pulled Jack’s hips up even closer to his. “Come on,” he prodded, patting Jack’s plump ass. 

“Fabrizio…” Jack cried, swatting at his hands. “No…”

Fabrizio was too impatient. He leaned forward across Jack’s back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Sssshhh, it’s okay, Jack. I’m going to take good care of you,” he whispered soothingly into Jack’s ear. Jack whined and sniffled, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I know it hurts right now, but it won’t for much longer, I promise,” Fabrizio said, lifting himself back up and moving himself in and out of Jack slowly. 

Jack cried softly into the pillows, the pain sobering him up enough to realize that he was far from ready for this. “Trust me, baby,” Fabrizio begged, fighting to keep control over himself. He wanted to fuck Jack so hard. His pussy felt like heaven. “You’re okay, Jack, you’re okay, mi amore” he cooed. He leaned over Jack’s back again and held Jack’s head up with a hand gently around his neck. He kissed Jack’s cheek and neck lovingly, licking his tears away. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Jack nodded. “Good boy,” Fabrizio held Jack tightly to his chest and started moving himself in and out again. Jack whimpered, but relaxed. Soon enough, Jack was moaning into the pillows and panting like a dog in heat. It drove Fabrizio crazy.

“I told you you’d like it…ahh…you little slut,” Fabrizio was losing his patience, allowing himself to fuck Jack with a little more heat.

“Harder,” Jack moaned. 

Fabrizio laughed. “As you wish,” he pulled Jack’s hair and ramped up his speed, pounding into Jack’s ass and pulling his slender body into him at the same time. Jack moaned shamelessly, completely blissed out.

After a few minutes, Fabrizio groaned and pulled out. He smacked Jack’s ample bottom softly. “On your side,” he ordered. The dominant side of Fabrizio surprised even himself. He was known for being small and flamboyant, not a top. But when it came to Jack, it awakened something deep inside of him.

Jack quickly shifted onto his side and Fabrizio situated himself behind him. He lifted one of Jack’s legs up to give himself easier access, and once again slipped inside. They both moaned as Fabrizio reentered Jack’s tight pussy. Fabrizio reached around and started jerking Jack’s cock off to match the rhythm of his thrusts. Jack panted and moaned and whimpered uncontrollably. “I’m going to cum,” Jack gasped. “Nnngh, Fabrizio, Fabrizio, _Fabrizio!_ ” he cried, his voice growing higher. Fabrizio moved even faster, feeling himself coming close as well.

“Fuck yes,” Fabrizio hissed into Jack’s sweet neck. Jack moaned as Fabrizio gripped his blond hair and pulled so hard that tears sprung to his eyes. 

“Fuck… _fuck…”_ Jack cursed breathlessly as he came all over his chest and stomach. 

“Mmmm,” Fabrizio groaned as Jack’s muscles contracted around his throbbing member. He was so close.

“Cum in me,” Jack panted, his voice smooth and sultry. 

“Ah, _fuck!”_ Fabrizio pushed himself as deep into Jack as he could as he spilled his seed in his lover’s ass. 

Jack moaned, his cock twitching again at the warm, wet feeling of his friend’s cum filling him up. 

Fabrizio stayed locked inside of Jack until he had ejected every last drop of semen into him. He groaned as he pulled out and watched the sticky white liquid drip out of Jack’s used and abused entrance. He stuck his finger inside and gathered some on his finger, then held it in front of Jack’s face. Jack eagerly licked it off of Fabrizio’s finger. Fabrizio chuckled. “You’re like a kitten,” he joked, pinching Jack’s ass one more time.


	2. Don't You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2: Canon AU Threesome ;)

Tommy pushed Jack down by the small of his back and stroked his round ass. He licked his lips, taking in the view as Fabrizio kneeled on the bed behind him and started kissing his neck. “I don’t know if I can take care of both of you at once,” he mused.

“It’s okay, you’ll figure it out,” Fabrizio whispered into his neck, then licking up to his ear and biting it.

“Careful,” Tommy growled, gripping Fabrizio’s hair and pulling his head back. Fabrizio purred, looking into Tommy’s eyes with lust. “Don’t be so impatient,” he clicked his tongue. “Why don’t you two show me what you normally do?” he sat back, taking himself in his own hand.

“Sure,” Fabrizio climbed on top of his blonde friend as he turned onto his back. Fabrizio cupped Jack’s chin in his hand and kissed his lips slowly and deeply. Their kisses soon grew faster and more heated. Fabrizio nibbled on Jack’s bottom lip and Jack whimpered. He reached up and stroked Fabrizio’s hair, grinding his hips up against Fabrizio’s.

Fabrizio laughed softly at Jack’s lusty expression. He held his fingers up to Jack’s mouth and Jack took them in and licked and sucked them while making smoldering eye contact with Fabrizio. “Such a good boy,” he cooed. He took his wet fingers out of Jack’s mouth and reached down to slip them into Jack’s entrance. Jack yelped as Fabrizio shoved two fingers in at once. 

Fabrizio bit his lip and groaned. He leaned his head back and started humping Jack to feel some kind of friction against his growing erection.

“Oh yeah, come on,” Fabrizio panted, pushing a third finger into Jack. Jack bucked his hips up and moaned. He lifted his legs off the bed and wrapped them around Fabrizio’s waist, and reached his hand up to grab Fabrizio’s wrist tightly.

“Fabrizio…faster,” he begged breathlessly. 

“You little slut,” Fabrizio groaned, his voice deepening.

Tommy finally decided he’d watched enough. He grabbed Fabrizio’s hair and pulled him off of Jack. “You’re a little slut, too, aren’t you?” he growled. Fabrizio laughed and got onto his hands and knees.

Tommy slipped his fingers into Fabrizio’s mouth like he’d done to Jack and Fabrizio licked and sucked enthusiastically. Jack moved onto his stomach and faced Fabrizio, kissing his cheeks and neck. Tommy chuckled and started fingering Fabrizio. Fabrizio moaned loudly and Jack started kissing this lips. Tommy pulled his fingers out of Fabrizio and quickly replaced them with his cock. Fabrizio screamed, but soon adjusted to taking Tommy.

“Suck him off,” Tommy ordered, nodding towards Jack.

Fabrizio patted Jack’s cheek and Jack smiled at him. Jack laid down in front of Fabrizio andand Fabrizio spread his legs apart. Jack moaned softly as Fabrizio took him in his mouth. Tommy pressed down on Fabrizio’s shoulders and started fucking him harder. Fabrizio moaned with his mouth around Jack’s cock. Jack bit his lip and moaned. Fabrizio worked his finger back into Jack’s ass, making the blonde jump and gasp.

“Hm, yeah, fuck that little blonde bitch until he comes,” Tommy ordered. Fabrizio bobbed his head up and down Jack’s cock even faster and stretched him out enough to fit three fingers back inside of him. Jack whimpered and moaned, grabbing the bedsheets. Fabrizio moved his fingers in and out of Jack faster and faster until tears fell from his eyes. “I need…more,” he panted, grabbing hold of Fabrizio’s hair. Fabrizio pulled himself off of Jack’s cock, his pink lips making a satisfying pop. 

Tommy pulled himself out of Fabrizio at the same time. “Your turn,” he said to Jack.

Jack eagerly got onto his knees and bent over for Tommy. “You got him nice and wet for me,” he hissed, rubbing Jack’s soft, ample skin. “Why don’t you get on the other side and fuck his mouth?” he said to Fabrizio. Fabrizio smirked and got in front of Jack, holding his dick out for Jack to suck.

Jack took Fabrizio in his mouth and sucked softly. Fabrizio groaned and put his hand on the back of Jack’s head. Tommy stroked himself a few times and then pushed Jack’s buttocks back and drove himself in. Jack pulled back and screamed. Tommy was much bigger than Fabrizio.

“Come back, baby,” Fabrizio cooed, gently tugging on Jack’s hair.

Jack whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. “It’s so big,” he whined.

“You can do it, baby,” Fabrizio encouraged him, pulling his chin back up. Jack closed his eyes and focused on sucking Fabrizio off. Fabrizio held the back of his head in his hands softly, moving his thumb over Jack’s flushed cheeks. “There you go,” he panted.

“Mmm, I bet you like that, you little slut,” Tommy growled breathlessly as he squeezed Jack’s ample buttocks and moved faster.

Jack whimpered, his lips tight around Fabrizio’s throbbing width. Tommy’s erratic thrusts pushed Jack forward and Fabrizio’s cock was forced all the way down his throat. He gagged, but Fabrizio grabbed a fistful of his blond locks and held his head in place. “ _Fuck_!” he cursed as he thrust into Jack’s mouth. Tommy groaned, turned on even more by the sounds of both boys’ moaning.

Tommy pulled Jack’s hips back towards him, shoving himself deeper inside of Jack’s warm entrance. Jack cried out as he felt Tommy’s length slam into him. Tommy grabbed Jack’s soft thigh and pushed down on his bare back, leaning over him to get a better angle.

Jack moaned loudly as Tommy fucked him with a startling amount of intensity.

Fabrizio chuckled and grabbed hold of Jack’s hair again, pulling him back towards his throbbing, hard cock. “Keep sucking,” he said, reveling in the sight of Jack’s teary eyes and pink cheeks. Jack did as he was told, sucking Fabrizio’s cock and moaning whenever Tommy thrust into him. Fabrizio moaned at the warm, soft feeling of Jack’s throat. 

“Come here,” Tommy motioned to Fabrizio. Fabrizio leaned forward and kissed Tommy on the lips. Tommy pulled Fabrizio into him, his fingers entwined in his hair. Fabrizio moaned and whimpered softly into Tommy’s mouth. He could feel the rhythm of Tommy’s thrusts through the motion of Jack’s mouth. He felt them growing harder, faster, more erratic. 

“I’m gonna come,” Fabrizio panted.

“Come, then,” Tommy said, kissing his neck.

“Fuck!” Fabrizio gripped Jack’s hair tightly and came down his throat. 

Jack swallowed Fabrizio’s cum, his stomach fluttering as he noticed Tommy growing even harder inside of him. Tommy smacked his ass and kept plowing into him, groaning. Fabrizio excitedly kissed Tommy’s cheeks and neck. 

Tommy grabbed Jack’s soft hair and yanked his head back. “Yeah, take it, slut,” he growled as he thrust deeper into Jack and pumped him full of his own cum.

“ _Aah!_ ” Jack screamed as he came all over the bedsheets, the feeling of Tommy’s cock throbbing and filling him up with his warm, wet cum drove him over the edge.

Fabrizio leaned down and kissed Jack passionately. “Good job, babe,”


	3. All the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recreation of the car sex scene with Jack/Cal. Pretty much porn without plot, C/W some dubious consent. It may seem a little out of context because I adapted it from an AU fic I was working on awhile back, but assume the backstory is that Cal had previously tried something sketchy with Jack in an attempt to get in his pants and then they met up in the car because Cal said he wanted to see where he and Rose had sex (for some reason, I don't know why, probably because he planned to fuck him there too because he's a sadistic lil shit ;)).

“What makes you think I’m scared of _you_?” Jack hissed.

“Come on, I see the way you look at me, the way you tense up when I come close to you,” Cal taunted.

“ _That’s_ what this is about?” Jack asked incredulously. He huffed and pushed his hair back before continuing. “That was pretty fucked up, what you did back there. I don’t get it. But I didn’t deny you because I was afraid of you, I’ve been avoiding you because…”

“You’re worried I’ll try it again?” Cal scoffed. “If you thought you could actually fight me off, you wouldn’t be so skittish. I think you are scared,”

Jack laughed sarcastically. “Is that so?” 

When he didn’t get an answer he bit his lip to hold back more heated retorts. Cal gave Jack a quizzical look until he finally continued.

“I’m not all good. I’m not some innocent little angel. I can do bad things, too.” Jack whispered, his eyes fixed on Cal’s. “And I’ll prove that I’m not fucking scared of you,” he added, his voice deeper. He took off his jacket and leaned across the car. With one hand on Cal’s thigh to hold himself steady, he pressed his lips into Cal’s.

Cal grabbed a handful of Jack’s hair and pulled him closer, taking over the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, until they were both breathing heavily and getting sloppy. Jack was the first to pull away. “If you want to fuck me, then fuck me,” he said with a guttural growl.

Cal smirked, his eyes flickering with devilish excitement. Once again, he’d gotten his way. “You’ll have to get it wet for me, then,” he pushed Jack’s head down. Jack glared up at him icily, but moved down and unzipped him, still determined to finish what he’d started. He hesitantly took Cal in his mouth, realizing too late that he might have signed up for more than he could physically take.

After a few timid licks, he tightened his lips and moved his head down as far as he could without gagging himself. Cal scoffed and pushed Jack farther down, causing him to yelp and subsequently choke. Tears welled up in his eyes, but instead of trying to pull away, he moved his tongue in circles as a sort of a bargain for not being able to take it any deeper into his throat. His white flag worked. Cal stopped pushing and leaned against the driver’s seat, intent with watching Jack work for a couple minutes.

Cal eventually tightened his grip on Jack’s hair to catch his attention again. Jack peeked up at him. “When I let go, I want you to get into the back, take your pants off, and lie on your back for me,” he instructed. He pulled Jack’s hair back, and his lips slipped off the head of his cock with a satisfying pop. Jack wiped saliva off of his chin and then climbed into the back seat of the car where he lied on his back and shimmied out of his clothes. He didn’t think about what this meant, or what the repercussions would be, or the guilt he would undeniably feel afterwards. He just wanted to do this one thing for himself, one selfish act of rebellion.

“You’re eager, but you don’t know what you’re doing,” Cal said as he positioned himself in between Jack’s legs. Jack snorted and rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue.

Cal smirked at the half-naked boy underneath him. The blond’s head turned to the side and he glared at the back of the driver’s seat to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks as Cal ran his hands up his legs, squeezing the soft, pale flesh of his thighs. He pushed his legs back and spread them apart, moving down to ready the boy’s tight entrance.

Jack gasped as Cal moved his tongue over his hole, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. Cal grinned at his innocent reaction, licking more and hoping to get another response out of him. Jack’s legs quivered, but he bit down on the back of his hand to stifle any sounds. Cal licked one of his fingers and slipped it into the blond’s slick entrance, enticing another sharp gasp. Jack tried to close his legs instinctively, but the older man pinned his hip down against the car seat so he couldn’t move. 

Noticing that Jack was getting anxious, Cal focused his mouth on the boy’s half-hard cock, earning another strangled whimper. As he felt the boy grow in his mouth, he pulled his finger out to the first knuckle and sneakily worked a second finger inside of him. He continued sucking and licking at Jack’s erection while moving his fingers in and out, pulling and stretching at his warm walls methodically. 

The blond’s breaths grew quick and heavy, and his whole body shook from the strain of keeping himself still under Cal’s iron grip. He bit his hand harder until he tasted blood, stifling a needy moan. He used his other hand to paw desperately at the brunette’s hair, whether it was to push him away or pull him closer he couldn’t decide. Cal slipped a third finger into Jack, causing the hand in his hair to clench. With his pet sufficiently loosened, Cal searched inside of him, moving his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion until he felt something a throbbing softness against his fingertips and pressed into it gently.

Jack yelped, obviously not expecting to feel what he did. Instead of biting his hand, he clawed at the fabric of the carseats, desperate for something to hold onto. Satisfied with that reaction, Cal pulled his fingers out and pushed Jack’s legs further apart. Jack whined and bucked his hips impatiently, but Cal pushed his thighs back and angled himself in between the blond’s legs. Once he was in position, he didn’t hesitate to thrust into the boy laying before him with full force. 

Jack screamed, realizing that the fingering had barely prepared him at all. “Ngh, s-stop, it-it’s too much,” he stammered breathlessly.

“Ssh,” Cal leaned in and planted wet kisses on the blond’s neck. He wanted to bite him, leave purple marks all over his ivory neck and shoulders, but he restrained himself.

Jack pulled at Cal’s shirt. “I-I can’t…” he panted, tears springing into his eyes as Cal pushed even deeper inside of him. It felt like he was being ripped apart, but at the same time his muscles tightened around Cal’s girth, pulling him in and holding him there. “N-no…”

“It’s better if you relax, darling,” Cal cooed into Jack’s neck. 

Jack groaned and clung to Cal’s shirt, pressing his face into his shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. His rival smelled like expensive cologne and menthol, and somehow that was comforting. The muscles in Jack’s legs began to relax, and he wrapped them around Cal’s waist, feeling him move back and forth on top of him. The rhythm of his thrusts matched the pounding of his heart, reverberating deep inside of him. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and instead tingles of pleasure ran through Jack’s body, making him shiver. 

“Mmm,” Jack moaned quietly against Cal’s chest. 

“You like that, pet?” Cal’s voice was so deep it was almost a growl. He pulled Jack’s hair back and forced him to look up at him. His baby blue eyes were cloudy with tears and lust. Jack bit his lip to keep from moaning louder as Cal plowed into him even harder. “We both know you’re a dirty little whore, stop trying to hide it,”

Jack felt irritation bubble up in his chest, but he was unable to come up with a snarky comeback. His brain felt like mush. He made a distressed sound in his throat and glared at Cal instead. _He wants a dirty little whore, I’ll give him a dirty little whore._ Jack wrapped his arms around Cal’s neck and kissed him heatedly on the lips. Cal reciprocated the kiss, his tongue wrestling with Jack’s for several seconds, until he pulled back to bite Jack’s lip. 

“Ow!” Jack exclaimed, digging his fingernails into Cal’s back.

Cal leaned back and lifted Jack’s hips off of the carseat to position them in line with his own, spreading Jack’s legs apart with a tight grip on each thigh. He thrust forward at this new angle, eliciting a loud yelp from his partner. Jack lolled his head back against the cushions, reaching across his chest to lace his fingers over Cal’s.

“ _Ah! Right there, right there! C-cal, please, p-please don’t stop!_ ” Jack begged, his stubborn filter melting away.

Cal obeyed his bottom’s wish and continued to thrust into him, taking in the sight of his lover’s blissed-out expressions. 

“Mmmm, Cal…” Jack moaned. “Harder…”

“Sure, slut,” Cal moved harder and faster, making Jack moan and scream uncontrollably beneath him. Jack’s hips bucked forward on their own, his body straining to take in more of Cal, whimpering and groaning in desperation.

“I’m-I’m going to—“ Jack screamed as he came in hot, white ropes all over his stomach and chest, some even splattering onto his chin. He didn’t even care. He laid back and closed his eyes, his chest heaving.

Cal thrust a few more times and then leaned over to bury his face in Jack’s neck. His fists gripped the blond’s soft locks, his arms hooked under his knees to hold his legs in place. He growled, a deep, primal sound, as he pushed his throbbing member against the soft warmth deep inside of Jack and filled the boy up with his burning hot seed. Jack whimpered as Cal quivered inside of him, followed by the wet, gushing feeling of the top’s cum filling him. 

The two lay like that, completely wrecked, for several long minutes. Cal’s fingers were still entwined in Jack’s hair, and his flagging erection still pulsed against Jack’s tender walls. Finally, Cal pulled himself out of his lover’s warm embrace. Jack whimpered at the aching drag that accompanied his exit.

“I’d be happy to do that again tomorrow night,” Cal broke the silence after pulling his pants back up.

“Bastard,” Jack hissed, closing his eyes and laying against the carseat.


	4. The Long Awaited Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The foursome we've all been waiting for! I'm sorry it took me so damn long, but I've done it! It is ABO dynamics because that's what my brain wanted, but that doesn't take anything away from the hot SEX that goes down. Enjoy!!

“If you had some kind of claim on him, you shouldn’t have let him wander off like a common whore,” Cal spat at the redheaded Alpha that stared him down. The redhead growled, a low rumble that started in his chest and rose up under his chin. His lip curled, threatening to bare sharp canines at his opponent.

“I saw him first,” he grumbled, fists clenching at his sides. He puffed his chest forward and stepped closer to the dark-haired Alpha. Smirking, he noticed that he loomed about an inch or two above the other male. The stark height difference made the raven-haired man visibly flustered, enough that he stepped back even though his dark eyes stayed locked on the bright green ones that challenged him.

“You didn’t mark him,” Cal argued, arching a thin brow. “From my perspective, he was an unmarked, unclaimed Omega. Completely free range.”

Tommy glared back, resisting the urge to take a swing at the leaner Alpha. He could easily overpower him physically, his body toned and muscular from working in construction since his teenage years. However, this Alpha was first class, purebred, and definitely had the authority to lock Tommy up forever if he assaulted him.

“I intended to,” Tommy explained impatiently. “I’m not some _animal_ like you, I was going to let him choose me before I took him,” he said venomously. Cal flinched at his harsh words, more surprised at the audacity of the third class Alpha than offended.

“I take what I want,” Cal said coolly with a sly grin. “And I fully intend on bringing him home with me to Philadelphia. In case you haven’t noticed, I marked him already so he’s _my_ property now. You can’t take him away from me no matter what you might think,” he warned.

Tommy shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to stand down. “I know I can’t take a bonded Omega away from his mate,” he sneered, rolling his eyes.

“Then why are you here?” Cal pressed. The scruffy Alpha was testing his patience. He had preparations to make, bags to pack, and an Omega to break, he didn’t have time to argue with a mutt.

“You crossed a line by taking him, just as he crossed a line by taking your Beta,” Tommy stated. “He wasn’t part of your pack, he was part of ours. No matter how entitled you think you are, _I_ had authority over his welfare as the oldest Alpha in his proximity. And now mated into his family…”

“That’s not a _family_ ,” Cal scoffed, reeling back in disgust.

Tommy held his ground. “To us it is! Just as strong as any blood kinship.” He stopped and sighed, laughing once dryly as he glanced around the ostentatious cabin. “You wouldn’t get it. We have to look out for each other out there. So many of us are orphans like him. The Omegas…if they don’t get sold into prostitution or die alone on the streets, they’re lucky to be taken in by the closest Alpha in line. I know you think we’re so uncivilized, but we don’t _buy_ our Omegas to display them like trophies or use them as slaves like your lot does,”

Cal lunged forward and wrapped his hand around the ginger Alpha’s broad neck. He stiffened, but didn’t dare back down, only raising his head higher to prove how Cal’s weak hand failed to hurt him. Cal’s arm trembled with rage and his irises turned from dark brown to black. He resented the other Alpha for being so confident despite his social standing, and for physically besting him without any effort. The rich Alpha’s irritation only satisfied Tommy’s ego.

Cal grunted and let go of Tommy’s neck. He turned around on his heel and paced across the room. Tommy watched him patiently until he faced him again. “Okay, so what do you want?” Cal spat, his jaw clenched tight.

“Your permission for one night with him before he leaves with you tomorrow morning,” Tommy offered, his tone even and calm like an experienced businessman.

“No,” Cal laughed. “No, definitely not. He’s mine, I won’t allow another Alpha to ruin his…”

“You owe me,” Tommy growled. “Just as he owed you for what he did with that Beta. I admit, I should have been more vigilant about monitoring his whereabouts, but I did not own him yet and neither did you,” Tommy raised his hands in surrender. “That being said, I will accept your money if you’d rather not grant him one night’s freedom,” Tommy negotiated sternly.

Cal gaped at the taller man. He couldn’t believe he was being lectured on Alpha etiquette by a third class citizen. Although old fashioned, Tommy was correct. Alpha law did define rules for courtship and claiming of unbound Omegas. Families, packs, and social class determined which Omegas were available and which were off limits to prospective Alphas. Tommy was right, he was the closest Jack had to an Alpha pack member, which would make him responsible for Jack’s person by default. Even though Jack had crossed the boundary into another pack’s territory, he’d still belonged to the Alpha mate of his adopted brother by law.

“Do you wish to take this to court?” Tommy threatened.

Cal huffed. “Like you’d be willing to go to court,” he grumbled. Tommy cocked his head to the side and watched Cal silently squabble with himself over his options. He knew Tommy was right, he knew he’d broken the Alpha law by stealing what was technically Tommy’s property. Even though they were of different social classes, they were still both Alphas, and owed each other a certain level of respect.

“Fine,” Cal blurted out after several seconds of agonized silence. “You get one night with him. _But_ only if you allow me the company of _your_ Omega during that time,”

Tommy groaned. He knew this wouldn’t be easy. Cal was a selfish, entitled bastard. He was surprised their encounter wasn’t going to end in a duel. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes while he considered Cal’s request. He understood what he was asking of Cal was much more than what Cal had stolen from him. He came to Cal with the intention of bringing some justice to Jack for the life that he’d lost. The thought of Cal using his own mate like an object, even for one night, made him want to bite out Cal’s jugular.

Cal smirked, knowing that just by asking he may end up having his way. However, Tommy looked back up and smiled keenly. “I have a better idea,” he offered. “One where we can both win.”

“I don’t want that old pervert touching me!” Fabrizio whacked Tommy’s hands away and turned his back to his new Alpha. “Especially not after we just mated. What are you _thinking_?”

“How do you think Jack feels? He has to live with it forever now,” Tommy argued, knowing that he was breaching a sensitive subject. The Omega grimaced, remembering his friend’s unfortunate fate. His joy upon being newly mated to a strong, handsome Alpha was the only thing that overshadowed the pain he felt over the loss of his best friend from their pack.

“That’s really low,” Fabrizio said quietly, glaring up at the Alpha with teary eyes.

Tommy sighed, taking the small Omega into his arms and scenting him softly as an apology. “It’s just one night. We get to say goodbye,” Tommy baited.

Fabrizio tightened his arms around the tall Alpha’s waist and buried his face in his broad chest. “I still don’t like this,” he sighed.

“I know,” Tommy whispered, kissing the top of his mate’s head. “But I’ll be there, too. I’ll make sure to keep an eye on Cal. He still needs my explicit permission to do so much as lay a finger on you.”

* * *

Jack sat in his master’s lap while they waited on the couch for their guests to arrive. Cal insisted he wear nothing but a pair of lace panties and his leather collar. He wanted to show off how beautiful Jack was to the other Alpha, let him have a taste of what he would be missing out on. Jack knew this and squirmed uncomfortably in anticipation for his friends to arrive and see him like this. Cal gripped the back of Jack’s collar so it tugged against his windpipe just enough to warn him into sitting still.

A knock on the door made Jack jolt, latching onto Cal’s shirt and pressing against his neck instinctively. Cal patted Jack’s back comfortingly before lifting him off of his lap to set him on the sofa cushion next to him. He stood up, giving his pale Omega a knowing smile, before opening the door and letting their evening guests inside.

The two Alphas nodded at each other and shook hands steadily. Black and green irises locked in silent confirmation. Meanwhile, Fabrizio rushed over to the couch to comfort the other Omega. Forgetting his nakedness, Jack curled into his friend’s open arms as they scented each other, whimpering softly. The Alphas turned to their darling Omegas embracing on the couch. The emotional pheromones scenting the room made all sorts of ideas cross their minds. They turned back to each other knowingly. “May I?” Tommy asked quietly. Cal nodded. “And may I?” he asked in return. Tommy nodded back, an excited grin spreading over his face to mirror Cal’s. Their differences set aside, they were both instinctive Alphas, and clearly ones with good taste in Omegas.

The Omegas untangled from each other as they felt the weight of their Alphas climb onto the couch on either side of them. Still holding hands tightly, they turned to face the Alphas behind them. So many pheromones filled the small room, they couldn’t decipher their own Alpha from the other until they met a completely different set of eyes. Jack willingly climbed into Tommy’s lap, letting the familiar Alpha run his rough hands over his smooth skin. Fabrizio, however, flinched away as a complete stranger reached towards him with predatory eyes.

“Fabrizio, be good, now,” Tommy warned, his fingers sliding over Jack’s plump buttocks, making the younger boy shudder. Jack wanted to assure his friend that Cal wouldn’t hurt him, but he couldn’t lie to him, especially when he was covered with the bruises to prove it. He bit his lip and peeked over his shoulder at his best friend lying stiffly against his Alpha’s side. He wanted to reach out and comfort the troubled Omega, but Tommy’s hands pulled his face back to him instead. “He’ll be okay,” he whispered, lips lingering over Jack’s lips.

“Tommy, I hope your Omega isn’t as disobedient as Jack was,” Cal thought aloud, tugging the buttons of Fabrizio’s shirt loose. Fabrizio giggled, smirking defiantly at the dark-haired Alpha. As uncomfortable as he was, he wasn’t above a challenge.

“Oh, I’m much worse,” he whispered, his voice heavy with arousal as he helped Cal undress him, inching closer until his legs draped over the older man’s thighs. The strange Alpha smelled like fresh tobacco and spearmint, with hints of sweet teakwood peeking through as his growing arousal emitted more pheromones from his neck and wrists. Fabrizio leaned his face against Cal’s palm to scent his wrist rather overtly, flicking his tongue over the glistening oil gland.

Cal purred deeply as the Omega looked up at him with teasing golden-brown eyes. He’d never seen Fabrizio before, only heard of him from Jack, but now he was considering how he managed to miss the olive-skinned beauty. Surely, if it had been him who had inserted himself into his life instead of Jack, he would have been just as quick to claim him as his own. He smiled warmly as the Omega moved into his lap and began palming the impressive tent in the Alpha’s pants. “May I, please, Sir?” he asked in a teasing voice. Cal gripped his soft brown hair to remind him who was in charge. He blinked as tears stung his eyes, but rutted against the Alpha’s leg to show that he wasn’t opposed to the pain.

“My, are you promiscuous,” Cal breathed, captivated by the frisky Omega in his lap. “Go on,” he ordered, loosening his grip on Fabrizio’s hair to let him sink down onto the floor in between Cal’s legs and unzip his pants. His fingers moved gracefully, pulling Cal out like he was unwrapping a present. His eyes glistened with excitement as he stared down at Cal’s rock hard member. He licked his lips slowly, winking up at Cal before lowering his head down to take Cal all the way down his throat.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Cal hissed, his muscles tensing as the Omega worked him with the expertise of an expensive prostitute. “Tommy where the Hell did you find this one?” he asked breathlessly.

“He’s quite experienced,” Tommy mused, smiling at the precious Omega on his knees. He turned his attention back to the blonde Omega straddling his own lap, grinding against the bulge in his pants needfully. He whimpered, baby blue eyes pleading. Tommy had been taking his time, kissing the angelic Omega slowly, savoring the taste and feel of his lips and tongue. He held onto slim hips to slow the impatient bucking, leaning in to nibble at the sensitive skin beneath his jawline. The blonde moaned and panted in desperation, his erection straining the lace fabric of his panties.

“Please, Alpha,” Jack begged. The sounds of his friend sucking the other Alpha off lewdly only heightening his excitement.

“Soon,” Tommy promised, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of the lacy panties to prod at the Omega’s slick entrance. Jack gasped as calloused fingers slipped inside of him, his walls stretching to accommodate the intrusion. Tommy groaned as muscles clenched around his fingers and slick gushed out of the Omega’s passage and dripped over his hand. He pushed his fingers in deeper, making the Omega moan loudly. He cursed under his breath and pressed his nose to the blonde’s neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of lavender and vanilla from his skin. Jack was shy, but unraveled beautifully with the right amount of attention. Tommy’s heart ached at the missed opportunity of owning both him and Fabrizio together.

The sounds of needy Omegean whimpers and deep groans filled the room until both Alphas decided they’d waited long enough. Cal pushed Fabrizio’s head back, his body pulsing with desire at the boy’s lustful expression and full, wet lips. He ripped his eyes off of the beautiful Omega to look at the other Alpha, but first he indulged in the sight of his own Omega rocking back feverishly onto thick fingers that stretched him out, his lacy underwear pulled down over his ass and drenched in slick. He wanted to rip his Jack away from the other man and fit himself into the perfect hole instead.

“We should move on,” he forced out, nodding at Tommy, who had a similar look in his eyes.

“How should we do this?” Tommy asked breathlessly, wrapping a hand around Jack’s waist possessively. The small act of dominance was enough to make Cal’s skin crawl. He grabbed a fistful of Fabrizio’s hair and tugged his face back down into his crotch in response. Fabrizio hummed and rubbed his cheek over the soft pad of hair around the base of Cal’s cock to breathe in more of the Alpha’s scent. Cal swallowed a curse.

Tommy pulled his fingers out of Jack to lick the sweet slick off of them, eyeing Cal in warning as he cleaned every last drop of the Omega’s liquid heat off of his hand. Cal pulled Fabrizio back into his lap in response, spreading the naked Omega’s legs apart to take in the full view of his delectable backside. While Jack had been wet upon entrance, Fabrizio was literally dripping with slick. It ran down the backs of his thighs and leaked over Cal’s lap as he pushed his fingers inside of the fluttering entrance. Fabrizio leaned his head back against Cal’s shoulder and moaned, bucking his hips into the air. Fabrizio sucked Cal’s fingers in hungrily, clenching and pulling around their length. Without wasting another second, Cal pulled his fingers back out and lifted them to his lips to taste the other Omega’s sugary sweet essence. At the same time, he pulled Fabrizio’s hips back and thrusted up into the puckered hole. Fabrizio screamed in surprise as he was filled, falling back against the warm body beneath him to take Cal all the way to the hilt.

Tommy decided he wasn’t going to wait any longer either. He lifted Jack off of his lap and stood up, pulling the thin Omega along with him. He pushed Jack forward over the side of the couch so he was bent over with his hips against the curve of the arm. He moved down from his palms to his elbows, lifting his ass into the air and spreading his legs apart obediently. Without any hesitation, Tommy grabbed his hips and pushed himself forward into the delectably slick entrance. Jack moaned erotically as Tommy’s length filled him so deep that he could almost feel it in the pit of his belly. The Alpha groaned, deep and feral, as he pulled out against the warmth that enticed him back in, and then thrust even harder back into the heavenly heat. Slick trickled down Jack’s thighs as he was fucked harder and faster, every angle hitting a different nerve in just the right way.

Tommy reached down and pulled Jack’s head up by his hair. “Watch,” he ordered. He knew exactly what Tommy was referring to, he wanted him to watch Fabrizio getting fucked by Cal at the same time. Fabrizio gazed down at Jack at the same time, shooting him a devious smile before his face twisted back into an expression of irresistible bliss.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jack moaned, his voice hitching. “I’m…going to cum,” he panted, looking up at Cal with watery eyes for as long as he could stay focused. His eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled into his head as a moan escaped his pink lips and his body trembled with pleasure. “ _Please_ ,” he begged with a broken voice, not sure which Alpha he was pleading to to let him cum.

Cal gripped Jack’s chin in his hand and stared into his deep pools of blue as he thrust erratically into the Omega in his lap. Fabrizio whined, his voice growing higher in pitch and his fists clenched around the back of the couch and in Cal’s hair. “I’m close, too,” he whimpered, his voice thick and breaths heavy.

“Can I finish inside of him?” Tommy asked, his words slurring together in desperation.

“ _Fuck_!” Cal hissed, digging his fingers into Fabrizio’s hips and pushing him off of his dick just before shooting his load all over his ass cheeks and back. “No,” he growled in response to Tommy’s question.

Tommy grunted, doing the same and pulling out of Jack before coming over the boy’s pale back. Jack cried out at the sudden emptiness, rutting forward against the couch as warm wetness covered his skin. “ _Daddy_ ,” he sobbed, his legs trembling with the denial of his orgasm.

“You two, finish each other off,” Cal ordered, lowering Fabrizio onto the couch and shifting out of the way. Tommy smacked Jack’s ass to prod him back onto the cushions. The Omegas’ lips collided heatedly. Needy whines and breathless moans were exchanged in between long, wet kisses. On their knees, they embraced each other, fighting for control until Fabrizio managed to shove Jack onto his back against the couch and mount him. They fucked feverishly, moaning and whimpering shamelessly for several minutes until Jack screamed and came over his stomach and chest violently, back arching off of the couch and fingers grappling at the fabric of the cushions. Fabrizio followed suit seconds later, adding to the pool of semen on Jack’s front.

The Omegas fell back against the couch drowsily, chests still heaving and heartbeats pounding in their ears. They waited, fingers entwined across the couch, for their Alphas to clean them up and cuddle them close for the rest of the night.


End file.
